


Notes of passion

by Colossalstars



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: summary: Dawson is a teenage Dalmatian that lives about 2 blocks away from the Dalmatians house. one day Dawson meet a boy around his age named Dj, Dawson started to fall in love with Dj as the days go by but Dawson had no clue if Dj liked him the same way, Dawson had a crush on Dylan at first but realized Dylan was talking to Hansel more but thats how he meet Dj. Dj was playing music outside the front door and the moment Dawson lay his eyes on him it was love at first site for Dawson. Days later after befriending Dj, Dawson asked Dj if he can come over and hangout out with but Dj doesn't know what Dawson has planned for DJ





	1. Courage

Dawson begins to make his way to the Dalmatian house. he takes his skateboard as he usually does, it takes him about ten minutes to get there because he knows many shortcuts to get there. Dawson finally makes it to the Dalmatians house, he walks up the stairs getting ready to open the door. Before his paw made contact with the door he stops himself before knocking. Dawson thinks to himself.

Dawson: (inner thoughts) come on i made it this far i can't turn back now i can do this. Once I see Dj i will tell him how i feel and see if he likes me or not. I really hope he likes me.

Dawson gain the courage to knock on the door and Impatiently waits for some to answer. Finally someone answers the door, to his surprise Dj was the one who answered it.

Dj: (opens the door) hey man, you sure are fast when comes to making it to point a to point b huh (laughs)

Dawson: (sets his skateboard aside) yeah well you know i got nothing better to do.

Dj: (staring at his skateboard) um heh are you just going to leave your board outside?

Dawson: oh no i mean yes, idk man i'm tired (laughs)

Dj: ok, just bring it inside we don't mind bro.

Dawson: oh cool.

Dawson enters the Dalmatians house with heavy thoughts in his mind. he's getting nervous around Dj but Dawson hides his emotions well when he is around Dj but this time it feels different coming inside the Dalmatian house. He knows that is the night to tell Dj how he feels about him but he fears that Dj will turn him down.

Dawson: so Dj can we listen to music in your room?

Dj: is that even a question you know the answer lets go

the pups rush into up stairs but one particular Dalmatian gets in there way. Dawson and Dj ram into Dylan on Accident. Dj trips on Dylans front left paw leaving him to hit that wall but Dawson lands in an unexpected spot, Dylan fell against the floor with with Dawson on top of him. Dawson nose was touching Dylan's nose. Dawson opened his eyes and realized he landed on top of his last crush so the first thing he can utter was.

Dawson: (while noses were touching) oh u-um sorry Dylan.

Dylan: (opens his eyes) ow can you two watch where you are going (moves left arm attempting to get up) ouch.

Dawson tail begins to wag uncontrollably while that his face turns red trying to get off Dylan. 

Dawson: i'm sooo sorry (puts both paws oh Dylans chest to push himself off him)

Dylan: let me help you (grabs him by his waist to pick him up)

Dawson: (whispers) eeep.

Dylan: (places him on the floor) there we go, now please guys don't run in the halls you might hurt someone.

Dj: (while on the floor) i think we already did (laughs)

Dylan: very funny now be more careful (walks down stairs).

Dawson: (inner thoughts) man he's still hot.

Dj: (gets up from the floor) earth to Dawson are you done staring at my brother?

Dawson: (shakes head) huh what oh yeah lets go.

Dawson and Dj enter the room but Dawson like to call the music room.

Dawson: so we back in the music room huh?

Dj: haha i see your a comedian now (facing him).

Dawson: you know it pal (winks)

Dj: (laughs) whatever man come on, care to sample my records?

Dawson: sure man what you got in the mystery box?

Dj: help yourself man.

Dawson starts to look into Djs box and sees a love song.

Dawson: (picks up disc) hey whats this song?

Dj: oh that oh i got bored and decided to change it up and thats how that disc got made by yours truly.

Dawson had a plan to get closer to Dj so he thinks to himself.

Dawson: (inner thoughts) maybe this is the key to be with Dj, come tonights the night i can do this.

Dj: um dude you ok.

Dawson: can we listen to this song?

Dj: (with a surprised expression on his face) since when you like lovey dovey stuff my guy.

Dawson: (rubs the of his head Nervously) oh u-um i thought maybe we can listen to something new.

Dj: i'm just messing around, of course, we can listen to it.

Dawson puts in the music and walks towards Dj to sit right next to him.

Dawson: oh am i sitting to close?

Dj: nah man your fine.

Dj adjusted his headphones for a moment, while he was doing that Dawson moves closer to Dj. seemed to Dawson that Dj wasn't paying attention, so he also move his paw closer to Dj's Paw almost touching his.

Dawson: (inner thoughts) come on Dawson this is your moment its either kiss him or tell him nows time.

Dj: (looking at Dawson) so the song is half way done ho-

Dj noticed that Dawson was within fur to fur contact of each other. 

Dawson: um Dj i would like to tell you something but i'm kinda bad with words so.

Dawson took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Dawson begins to leans in towards Dj puckering his lips to connect his with Dj's. seconds later Dawson felt Dj's nose making contact with his then his lips followed right after. Dawson begins to open his eyes to see Dj kissing him back with his eyes closed. Dawson puts his arms around Dj's neck closing his eyes again. The were making out for about three minutes and finally break away to catch their breath. 

Dj: well um that was fun heh

Dawson: (gives Dj a tight hug) yeah it was (smiles and wags his tail)

Dj: (hugs back).

**To be continued**

  
  



	2. Night surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dj and Dawson have been dating for three weeks now, the most they have done was make out on Djs bed while the Dalmatians house was asleep, but Dawson wants more than just kissing his boyfriend. Sometimes Dawson would catch himself starring at Dj's rear end while they walk together, sometimes Dawson would let Dj walk first just so he can get a good view of Dj's rump. while making out Dawson has trouble controlling himself while he's kissing Dj, you can go as far to that Dawson would sometimes have rough tongue play but Dj is used to it by now, sometimes he thinks it's hot when he does that. So Dawson decided to pay his boyfriend a surprise visit, but this isn't no ordinary visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this part contains sex a scene. If you don't like male to male sex please turn away before your eyes burn, but other than that if you do like that stuff then I hope you enjoy

Dawson knocks on the door hoping someone would answer the door right away. moments later after the knock Dylan opens the door and ask Dawson.  
Dylan: Dawson (rubs his eyes) why are you here in the middle of the night? (yawns)  
Dawson: oh i came for a sleep over (smiles)  
Dylan: oh well Dj is just chilling in his room.  
Dawson: oh don't worry i know my way up (runs past him)  
Dylan: um ok (closes front door)  
Dawson rush up the stair with his tongue flapping out while running. Dawson took a hard left turn and rushed to Dj's room. Dj's room was crack open so Dawson wanted to surprise him. Dawson takes peak at his sleeping beauty and slowly enders his room, once he entered he quietly close the door and locks it. he slowly approaches Dj's bed but stop when he placed his paw on Dj's hip. Dawson thinks to himself.  
Dawson: (inner thoughts) awww he's so cute when he sleeping maybe i shouldn't wake him up.  
Dawson takes his paw off of Dj's hip and circled around his bed. Dawson jump on his bed and laid down right next to Dj.  
Dawson: (inner thoughts) maybe i should spoon him and see how it goes from there.

Dawson wrapped his arms around Dj's waist and gently pulls Dj towards him with out waking him up. Dawson and Dj bodies were now touching each other and Dawson can feel the warmth of Dj's body. this feel made Dawson want to get close so he places his head against Dj's face. The two cheeks were now touching each other and Dawson is enjoying every moment of this. Dawson wants to see Dj's reaction so he decides to lean in and give Dj a kiss.  
Dawson: (adjusting his head to kiss Dj)  
Dj: (slightly opening his eyes) huh?  
Dawson: (licks his cheek) hey cutie.  
Dj: (turns his head calmly) hey whats up (kisses his nose)  
Dawson: (slowly sliding his paw to Djs hips) hey so have you ever had sex before (resting head on his shoulder).  
Dj: (surprised from the question) um no why you ask, and why you grabbing my butt?  
Dawson: (with a sexual tone of voice) well maybe we can change that tonight if your down? (groping Dj's rump)  
Dj: (blushing) ok, (presses his rump against Dawson hips) your on big boy (he says teasingly).  
Dawson instantly got aroused feeling Dj's rear pressed against him, Dawson didn't expect him being down to take his pole up Dj's rear in but Dawson was a little disappointed that he didn't meet resistants from his boyfriend but he's not complaining. Dawson position himself so he can enter in between Dj's legs. Dawson asked.  
Dawson: ok if it hurts to much tell m-  
Dj helped himself to Dawsons rocket. Di spread his legs and pushed his rear end against Dawson hips letting him enter his tight anal. Dawson gasp when he made that move and both yell.  
Dj: gah! (while having a penis shoved up his ass)  
Dawson: oh shit! (while his penis was inside Dj)  
Dawson covers Djs mouth and whispers.  
Dawson: (blushing) you miii-might want to k-keep it dow- ah!  
Dj: (licks paw and utters) GO HARDER! (he moans)  
Dawson grabs him by his big soft hips and does a hard thrust into the young Dalmatians tight anal and Dj blissfully moans.  
Dj: oooo~ y-yes more babe!  
Dawson repeatedly Thrust with everything he has in him, Dawson can feel Djs testicles colliding with his with every thrust. Dawson can feel himself about to release so he slowly takes his rocket out of his boyfriend.  
Dj: (moans) aah~  
Dawson: (heavy breathing) lets change positions.  
Dj: (heavy breathing) sure as longs as you keep ramming my ass.  
Dawson: (blushing and leans in to whispers to his ear) i'm gonna ride you doggy style(he says sexually)  
Dj got up and raised his tail up for Dawson and says.  
Dj: i'm ready when are.

Dawson pounced on top of Dj and rested his head on Dj shoulder. Dawson says to him.  
Dawson: hope you like having puppies.  
Dawson places his paws right next to Djs paws and starts off with a hard thrust. Dj moans.  
Dj: ah~ please more-re  
Dawson moves position by slowly raises his paw and places on Dj shoulder. Dawson other paw was placed on Dj's head pushing his head on the floor. Dawson says to Dj.  
Dawson: (while thrusting) yeah take that dick puppy.  
Dj: gah! oh yes please~.  
Dawson couldn't hold it in anymore, to keep himself from cumming into Dj he had to close his eyes, but many attempts failed due to the fact Dawson can't help but look at Dj, seeing him bounce up and down on his rocket made him want to go faster, at that final moment Dawson couldn't hold it in anymore. Dawson yelled.  
Dawson: (while pinning Dj head to the bed) IM CUMMING!  
Dawson released his fiulds inside Dj's rectum and pulled out, when his pole came out of Dj's ass he was still shooting sperm all over Djs back. Dawson landed on his back and says.  
Dawson: that was awesome (wags tail)  
Dj: AH DUDE!  
Dawson: (looks at him and tilts his head) hm?  
Dj: (adjusting himself) you got cum on my headphones!  
Dawson: (sweating) um sorry.  
Dj: (jumps on him) grrrrrr (licks his nose) i love you.  
Dawson: (blushing and hugs him) love you to.  
end

**Author's Note:**

> If you like that story don't be afraid to comment :)


End file.
